


夜难离

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 很多年前，当我还在读初中时想写的千年灵感来自12岁的我，文中一切触动人心的情节属于她，OOC和渣文笔属于我
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari





	夜难离

**Author's Note:**

> 很多年前，当我还在读初中时想写的千年  
> 灵感来自12岁的我，文中一切触动人心的情节属于她，OOC和渣文笔属于我

《夜难离》

阿紫在冷硬的床上睁开双眼。月光清寒，如同出鞘的银白匕首从窗外刺进来，将黑暗戳弄出无数大小不一的破碎棱片，沾了少许玛瑙弹珠般的淡蓝光辉，铺洒在石灰墙上使之看上去如同长满鳞片的动物背部。她坐起来，用手指梳了梳蜂蜜般金黄的长发，之后匆匆披上放在床头的制服外套——在她拥有的衣物里，这是保暖效果比较好的。  
夜酒醴一般浓厚，整个福利院笼罩在黑暗与寂静之中，没有人知道金发少女悄悄地从睡房中溜了出去。同房的几个女孩睡得很熟，仅有离门最近的女孩在阿紫小心地合上门时含糊不清地嘟囔了一声。阿紫飞快地沿着走廊行走，直到室外充溢着树脂芬芳的夜风有如薄软绸子拂拭她的脸庞，她才悄悄地松了口气。  
她在凌晨的街道上奔跑。一盏盏郁金香似的路灯微弱地照耀着越来越荒芜的道路，替她描绘出前进的轨迹；她像黑暗中寻觅奶酪的老鼠。终于，她朦朦胧胧地看见了神社红色的鸟居。冷风灌进她的肺，她感到喉咙深处有些难受，却还是加快脚步跑向了神社。如她所想，里面仍旧空无一人，且破烂不堪。浸了汗水的衣服黏在背上，如果不及时洗干净，就会沁出点点脏污的霉斑。她脱下制服外套绑在腰上，跑向神社的后门。  
神社那头的世界同样是夜。  
被阿紫的脚步声吵醒，躺在凉席上的巫女不耐烦地翻了个身，就这么侧躺着向阿紫投以冷淡的视线。虽然已经见过她数次，阿紫还是不由得感到局促，于是一如往常地对她微微鞠躬，“打扰了，博丽小姐。”  
“请随意。”博丽的巫女闭上了眼睛，表示对阿紫置之不理。阿紫悄悄苦笑一声，怀着对吵醒她的轻微愧疚，朝着角落一个与神社完全不搭的现代主义风格衣柜走去。她拉开衣柜，里面空无一物——除了虚空中一道半开的暗红裂缝。在狭隘的空间内，它如同某种怪兽不知餍足的血盆大口。里面藏着断臂残肢，却也映着山河大地，总之似乎羼杂了世间一切粗鄙与伟大。阿紫清楚自己即将去往的地方也是个充满矛盾之处。但不管怎么说，她深爱矛盾。  
她伸出手——由于长期劳动生着坚硬胼胝的粗糙双手，触碰了那道诡谲的口子。世界仿佛一枚巨大的果实，从内侧翻出鲜嫩的果肉，氧化变成尿渍一般的褐色。它在阿紫的指尖上似乎发生了质变，迅速地腐烂发黑，湿润的触感像什么黏黏软软的有机物。紧接着，她整个人被吸了进去，等反应过来，已身处裂缝的内部，并被里边的手臂与狂风推至更幽深黑暗的地方。  
虽然已经差不多习惯了，虽然早已做好心理准备，但当阿紫跌落到冰冷的白玉台阶上时，还是控制不住地倒吸一口凉气。她立即爬了起来，绑紧腰上有些松散的外套，面向前方那无论看几次都会被其宏伟所震慑的建筑，一步一步地登了上去。  
“紫小姐，请随我来。”银发的庭师已经等在那里，她礼貌而淡漠地示意阿紫跟上，并立即快步走了起来。阿紫几乎是小跑着才能跟上她。前几次的接触让阿紫知道这位魂魄之姓的比自己还小上一些的女孩绝不是什么坏人，不过每次她看到魂魄庭师手持的弧度如流水般优美的长剑，仍会下意识感到紧张与心悸。  
终于，她看见了西行寺幽幽子。  
“过来呀，阿紫。”亡灵好像用不着睡觉，精神饱满地冲着她招手。与此相对的，魂魄庭师打了个小小的呵欠——也许她以为没人听见——消失在房门后头。  
幽幽子面前放着一碟寿司。芬芳的食物使阿紫下意识感到饥饿——而她实际上也确实很饿。她慌慌张张地向幽幽子问过好，在桌前盘腿坐了下去。她知道自己的脸颊有些发烫，并且不敢直视眼前的女性。亡灵公主有着超乎人类想象的美貌，加上她周身萦绕的虚幻纯净的仙女气质，使得阿紫在她面前总是感到羞涩与紧张。  
可这时候，亡灵公主夹起一块寿司，送到阿紫嘴边。阿紫条件反射地张口，含住了送来的食物。于是幽幽子脸上浮现出樱花般烂漫的笑容。阿紫不由愣了几秒，片刻才想起咀嚼口中的寿司。食材有些奇怪，最初是十分浓郁的略带苦涩的香味，那滋味甚至有些令人难以忍受；然而过了一会儿，柔软甘美的口感就在鼻腔中缓慢地融化开来。微咸的海苔与稍硬的米似乎加重了这份香甜，使之久久回荡在唇舌间。  
幽幽子却只是安静地喝茶。阿紫不安地问：“您不吃吗？”对方摇摇头，一双粉红石竹般的美眸若有所思地反射着灯芯草的光芒，“我啊，在阿紫来之前已经吃了几个了。”阿紫觉得她大概想让自己都吃完，不过她知道如果她不吃完，幽幽子也不会生气。她又吃了一个，接着就放下了筷子。她还是不太习惯吃精致的食物，尽管她的确饿了。她很自然地想起福利院的孩子们在汤盆里争夺排骨的热闹场景。阿紫觉得被汤浸软的猪肉还挺好吃的，不过她当然不会和小孩子们抢。  
约莫半分钟后，幽幽子开了口。  
“我爱的人死后，你来到了这里。”  
这是她第一次对阿紫谈及过去。阿紫惊异地抬起始终低垂着的头，望向她仿佛永远不会泛起波澜的镇静的脸。她将手中的折扇倒扣在桌上，扇面的印花跟褶裥一同跌坠似的沉沦在暗影当中，与她眼里不知何时起多出的一丝黡翳如出一辙，“我对死比生更熟悉——然而时至今日，我仍然无法习惯她的死亡。”  
阿紫静静地听着。幽幽子继续道，“那天你穿过隙间出现在我面前时，我真的很惊讶——那隙间是她的东西。我不知道为什么你可以使用它。”  
“我也不知道，”阿紫实话实说，“我只是无意间触碰到了它……遇见您，我也很惊讶。”  
偶然地造访被荒草包围的博丽神社，偶然地穿过结界来到众神眷恋的幻想乡，偶然地在无人过问的情境下找到了被称为隙间的空中裂缝。对阿紫来说，遇见幽幽子就好像命运一样。  
“对你来说，应该是厄运降临吧。”幽幽子半开玩笑道，“不过，阿紫——我决不同情你。做出选择的是你，你有数次机会可以从我这个亡灵身边逃开，可是你并没有这么做。”  
那是因为我十分高兴见到您。这句话在阿紫舌尖上打转儿，几乎就要擦着嘴唇脱口而出，却最终还是弯弯绕绕地回到了腹中。她紧闭着唇，报以羞涩的嘴角上扬，只是幽幽子似乎没有在看她。  
“我也决不同情我爱的人。”幽幽子以指尖抚摸黑色的茶碗，“她来到孤独的我的身边，被我所爱。她说她过去曾经失去了我，我不懂她是什么意思，不过我想，既然她的爱让她再次来到了我的面前——那么她因此感到的苦痛便绝非清白无辜。”  
“没有什么爱是无辜的。”阿紫同意。  
她脑海里翻涌出一幕幕景象。她对自己的父母其实几乎没有印象，有也只是一些镜花水月的残影。但嗅觉给她的记忆很清晰：浓烈辛辣的酒臭，碎片割裂皮肉的血腥，人工香水甜腻的橘花气味——它们如同纷纷扬扬的春雨，细然而密集，不由分说地淋在她头上。她整个人、她所背负的全部过去与其留存的所有记忆，皆被这团溷乱的气味搅动。她始终觉得爱是一种罪恶——她因此诞生，又因其变幻无常而被抛弃。她忽然想，幽幽子是否认为爱人的离开是对她的抛弃呢？可是那没有道理：从幽幽子以亡灵的姿态出现在世上的那一瞬起，她就已经抛弃了全世界。从这个角度而言，幽幽子才是最残酷无情的人，即使那或许并非她的本意。  
今夜的幽幽子一反常态地说了许多话。不过大概到此为止了——她啪地一声合上折扇，道：“你该回去了，阿紫——然后不要再来。你是普通人类，与亡灵待久了，你的身体会愈来愈衰弱，乃至死亡。”  
阿紫有些晕眩。亡灵周遭散发出的死亡冷意似乎渗进了她自己的骨髓，这倒是让她的头脑清醒过来，得以理性地思考。自己再一次地被推开了，由此生出的失落感令她的心刀绞般地痛。她盯着幽幽子的脸看，仿佛要将这张美丽的脸深深烙印在脑海中，同时梦呓般问道：“我不能替她爱你吗？”  
“你不是她。”幽幽子淡淡地答道，“况且，爱我的人大抵下场都不好。说来可笑……你和她，其实一点都不像，就连那头金发也是不一样的金色。你和她唯一重合的部分只有名字。”  
“那个名字……是我的父母还爱着对方的时候给我取的。”阿紫悄悄地攥紧了拳头，“福利院里不少孩子的名字都是院长想的……我这样沿用过去名字的反而算不上普通。”  
“很奇妙呢。不觉得吗，阿紫？”幽幽子浅笑着抿了一口早已不再飘出白烟的茶，“名字比很多东西都更能留存于世间。——是的，只要呼唤了名字，感情便会从中诞生，无论那感情是正面还是负面。她曾经叫我‘幽子’，仅有一次而已，我想她应该不是为了表示亲昵，那根本没必要。当她叫出‘幽子’的时候，想必从我的身上看到了某些死去的事物吧。”  
“您呢？当您呼唤我的名字时，您也从我身上看到逝世的爱人了吗？”阿紫屏住呼吸，问。  
“嗯……有没有呢？”幽幽子站了起来，做了一个逐客的手势，脸上的笑容有些悒郁，“快回去吧……有人告诉我，隙间就要关闭了。即使是‘她’的力量，也不可能在宿主死亡后留存太久，它能等到你已是奇迹。”  
阿紫颔首，微微欠身对她作了最后的告别。失落感仍如蚁附膻地攫着她不安的心，她明白自此以后就不能再见到眼前这位美丽优雅的女性了——她将与幻想，与冥界都割断联系，回到没有人在乎她、没有人视她为特殊之人的现实。  
魂魄庭师不知道什么时候出现在房门后方，阿紫原本还以为她已经就寝了。她比之前精神了很多，仍然手持长剑，领着阿紫向白玉台阶下方正微微痉挛着好似要闭合的隙间走去。寒意在阿紫血管里流淌，她想也许自己确实被冥界的死亡气息过多地影响了。  
“幽幽子大人很高兴见到您。”魂魄庭师罕见地向她搭话，身旁漂浮的棉花糖般的半灵随其抑扬顿挫上下浮动，“这不仅仅因为您有着与她友人如出一辙的名字。您是被她喜爱的。”  
“是啊……看得出来。”  
“而且，紫小姐，您跟那位紫大人一样，都使幽幽子大人因离别感到痛苦不堪。所以你们是一样的。”  
阿紫知道魂魄庭师绝非在谴责自己。尽管如此，后者话语中某种直白的东西还是刺痛了她。她默不作声地朝魂魄庭师挥挥手，便伸手触碰了眼前那仿佛正痛苦地抽搐着的红褐色裂缝。这一次，茂盛地衣般黏黏糊糊的恶心感触也没能使她遗忘胸中起伏的情绪。  
从隙间里踉踉跄跄地出来，衣柜门都差点被她撞翻，阿紫一眼便看见正在梳头发的博丽巫女。后者慢条斯理转过身，珊瑚梳子暂且卡在绢滑的秀发上固定住发型，一双眼睛噙着少许懒散，“是我告诉亡灵小姐，隙间快要关闭了。坦白讲，我也很惊讶，尽管我身为操纵博丽大结界的巫女。没想到那位逝世已久的妖怪贤者的遗愿竟然被你达成了。”  
“请问……她的遗愿是什么？”  
“这隙间便是她的遗愿本身——”博丽巫女指向敞开的衣柜，随即微微一怔，阿紫有所预感地回过头，发现那道诡谲的口子已经不见了，“好吧，总之她用了她尚存的力量，留下了这通往冥界的隙间。在生命最后的时刻她仍期盼着去往冥界寻找自己的友人。太讽刺了，她活着的时候随心所欲地进出冥界，却无法在死后成为冥界万千亡灵之中的一员。”  
即是说，阿紫想，她足够强大，强到足以毫无顾忌地进出冥界而不受损害；可又正是她的强大阻碍了她死后以普通亡灵的身份去见深爱的友人。这之中恶劣的矛盾让阿紫的心恐惧且愉悦地颤栗。她喜欢矛盾，幽幽子也是一个矛盾结合体：幽雅地操纵死亡，却至今无法接受所爱之人的离世；贪恋阿紫的温暖，却不得不将她推回人类世界去。  
博丽巫女整理好发型之后，看也不看阿紫一眼便拿起扫帚走了出去。阿紫明白这是赶自己走的意思。于是，她垂着眼眸，最后一次地踏出了博丽神社。  
夜空黑得像一口大锅倒扣在天边。阿紫慢慢地走着，星辰如百合花瓣抖动洒出的金粉，纱稠似的拢在阿紫糖果颜色的头发上。遗憾的是星月的抚爱没能使她的心情好转。她只觉得悲怆，此时此刻最能温暖她的竟是路边稀零的鹅黄色路灯，这怎能不令她想到幽幽子苍白惨淡的面容？  
“幽幽子。”她呢喃，“幽子。”突然间某种闪电一样的东西击中了她，将她混沌的头脑照耀得如同白昼。那道闪电将不属于她的情感一股脑地强加给她，她的血管好像烧灼起来一般，耳鸣声噼里啪啦地敲击太阳穴，如同烧坏的电路散发出难闻的烟味。千年的爱憎、千年的冷暖、千年的悲欢，千年的重负一刹那沉甸甸压在她心上，仅停留了稍纵即逝的几秒，然后便毫不留情地消散得无影无踪。她立即遗忘了方才体验到的所有情感。她的身体却慢了半拍，一滴泪珠从她眼眶里淌落，裹着温热的盐迅速下滑。眼泪没有忘却。它记住了名字所代表的美好的事物，记住了千年以前，曾有一名妖怪贤者，为死于自戕的人类朋友哭得声嘶力竭。  
她终于回到福利院。天际已经泛起死鱼肚子一般的白垩色，她听见厨房传来生煤气的咝咝声。为了不引起注意，她小心地尽量不发出声音前行，可是她运气不太好——院长站在走廊拐角处，背后窗户照射进来的晨光将其身姿描绘成一个黑魆魆的暗影。院长在那边喊：“谁在那里？”  
“是我，”她远远地回答，“我到外面背了会儿书。”  
“阿紫——既然你已经醒了，就去厨房帮个忙吧。”院长没有质疑，很快走开了。  
阿紫却因自己的名字被他人称呼而颤抖了一下。时至今日她才知道，最后的最后人们所能仰仗的只有名字与眼泪。过去她始终不喜欢自己的名字，尤其不喜欢它所象征的失落的家庭与爱，然而这一刻，她的内心充满了对自己名字的柔情。她拨了拨被风吹乱的蜂蜜色金发，意外地在手心里发现一片水滴状的粉樱花瓣，她像掸掉灰尘那样将不知何时沾到她头发上的那片脆弱樱花留在了覆着薄薄蛛网的墙角。然后她走进厨房。阳光宛似被剥下的青色橘子皮，掉进锅内正被铲子翻炒的焦黄色面条里，香味在浅金光芒中蔓延。冥界是寒冷异常的，她想，这里却很温暖，洋溢着烟火与食物的气味。她过去帮忙，心里想着，等会儿上学前该把衣服换下来泡进水里，注入少许薰衣草味的洗衣液，以免浸透汗水的布料发霉。

END


End file.
